In The Beginning
by Pantherlily
Summary: SuperWhoLock. Summary inside. Tumblr Fanfic Challenge. One shot. Rated 'T' just to be safe due to some mild swearing.


Author's Note:

This is a Tumblr Fanfic Challenge issued by an Anon. They wanted a SuperWhoLock meeting. All Tumblr challenges are one shots and written in 24 hours or less. This is the first...of many? Please note, I have never seen a single episode of Supernatural. I looked things up online to get a feel for the character's and their story. My deepest apologies if they aren't in canon at all. Can't do a three way cross over on here, so I just dropped it in the Sherlock area since I already have stories uploaded in this category. I hope you all enjoy! And feel free to send me a Tumblr Fanfic challenge if you so desire! Also, I love reviews! So, please leave me one?

* * *

Sam Winchester woke from a chilling precognitive dream. It had been awhile since he'd had one like that and it left him out of breath and sweat covering his body.

The scream of his younger brother jolted Dean awake immediately and reaching for his sidearm. "The hell?" He murmured, still not fully awake.

"We have to go. We have to find the Doctor. He can help us stop the Master." Sam was already out of bed and hastily getting ready to leave the shitty motel they were staying in.

"What? What are you talking about?" Dean was more awake now, as he watched his younger brother move around frantically.

"I don't have time to explain. Get in touch with Castiel. He can help us find the Doctor." Sam walked out of the room with his stuff and began loading it into the Impala. Hurry. They _needed_ to hurry. Whoever the Master was made the younger brother uneasy. It left him feeling chilled and his stomach churned. Whatever the plans, he had feeling that it would be worse than his time in Hell. That just wasn't something he wanted to think about. He slammed the car door shut as he got, impatiently waiting for his older brother.

An exasperated sigh escaped Dean and he finally rolled out of bed, got his stuff and followed his brother out to their vehicle. Castiel was sitting in the back seat with a knowing smirk. "When did you get here? Oh forget it…" he muttered and got into the driver's seat and started up the Impala. "Seriously though, if one you don't tell me what in the _hell_ is going on I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Sherlock Holmes was _bored_. When would a new case come in? He was on the couch, pouting in his robe. A knock at their door, had him up in less than second. Maybe this was a case! He answered the door like a small child opening a Christmas present. His eyebrows shut up in genuine surprise at who he saw on the other side.

"Sherlock." The Doctor acknowledged and stepped around the consulting detective into the flat uninvited.

John was sitting in his chair and he turned to look at the exchange. Did this man in the bow tie know his flatmate? He decided to voice his question, "Do you know him, Sherlock?"

Two voices answered him simultaneously.

"He's the Doctor."

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor…Doctor Who?" John asked confused because his question hadn't really been answered.

The Doctor laughed and was suddenly serious as he regarded Sherlock. "The Master is back. I need your help again."

"That's impossible. Our last encounter with him should have rendered him imprisoned forever."

"Yes, in theory." The Doctor replied distractedly. "Bring your companion if you want, we might be able to use him." The man in the bow tie left the flat, fully expecting the other two men to follow him outside.

"Come on John, you heard him. Let's go." Sherlock replied and followed the Doctor.

John was so lost and confused. What was going on? How did Sherlock know this Doctor fellow? Who was the Master? With a sigh, he got up from the chair and followed after the two mad men. When he got outside he was greeted by a big blue, police box. He watched Sherlock disappear inside. Uh…he opened the door and hesitantly stepped inside. Everything was bigger inside. That didn't make sense. "_Stop!_ Someone tell me what is going on?"

"I told you, the Master is back." The Doctor replied while he started up the TARDIS.

"Yes, John. Do try and keep up." Sherlock replied, though it was clear he was distracted by other thoughts.

"R-right." John said. This had to be a dream. That was the only explanation. Yup, one bloody realistic dream. Must have eaten some bad jam before bed. He sat down the floor, his mind trying to cope and comprehend everything that was happening to him.

"We have three more to add to this adventure. I've never met them, but I'm sure they can help!" The Doctor said as the TARDIS disappeared from 221B Baker Street.

* * *

"Admit, we're lost!" Dean growled. They had been driving around the middle of the desert on a nonexistent road for over an hour now.

"Don't be ridiculous. We are almost there." Castiel replied confidently.

In a world of the supernatural, there weren't many things that came across as weird. However, a blue phone booth appearing out of nowhere definitely made the weird-o-meter. Dean had to slam on the brakes and turn the wheel sharply to avoid colliding with it.

"See? Told you so," Castiel said with a smirk and hopped out of the back seat.

Even though his younger brother had filled him in on the dream, Dean still wasn't sure what was happening. Just that Earth needed saving _again_. And apparently the only way to do that was to work in conjunction with some guy called The Doctor. He supposed stranger things had happened. He got out of the car.

Sam stared at the blue box a moment, almost mesmerized by it before getting out of the Impala as well.

"Okay, where is he? I see a magical blue phone booth. Where is this Doctor?" Dean asked, irritated at feeling left out of the loop.

"I'm right here!" The Doctor replied as he stepped out. "No time to waste boys. Let's go."

"I told you he was real!" Sam shot at his older brother with a slight glare and triumphant grin.

"Fine. He's real. Now let's go save the world."

The three men abandoned the Impala and entered the TARDIS. They all knew, no matter the cost they would save Earth from the impending doom. They would stop the Master at all costs.


End file.
